A co-location facility provider (a “provider”) may employ a communication facility, such as a data center or warehouse, in which multiple customers of the provider locate network, server, and storage gear and interconnect to a variety of telecommunications, cloud, and other network service provider(s) with a minimum of cost and complexity. Such co-location facilities may be shared by the multiple customers. By using co-location facilities of the provider, customers of the provider including telecommunications providers, Internet Service Providers (ISPs), application service providers, service providers, content providers, and other providers, as well as enterprises, enjoy less latency and the freedom to focus on their core business.
Customers co-located at a co-location facility typically lease space or storage capacity for a set duration. A co-location facility provider's goal may be to reduce vacancy rates in the co-location facility to zero, while maintaining a high level of service. A provider may want to prevent its customers from leaving the co-location facility and encourage other customers to join the co-location facility.